


First Time Out

by Eldanildiel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldanildiel/pseuds/Eldanildiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took Wrex on his first mission with my renegade Shep after taking Kaidan and Garrus pretty much everywhere else. This is my headcanon (in drabble form) of his first ride in the Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Out

"Alenko! Wrex! Suit up and report to the Mako." Joker's voice is loud through the bay speakers. Of course I'm already suited up - no krogan would be caught without his armor. Across the bay I see the turian heave a sigh of relief. Then he looks at me and his left mandible twitches in a smirk. He's been whining like a baby after every trip planetside:  
  
 _"I never knew Shepard hated us that much."  
  
"I thought I was going to die!"  
  
"Thank the Spirits for my helmet – it muffles the screams."  
  
"I'm thinking about letting my shooting take a nosedive. Maybe then she'll leave me back on the Normandy."_  
  
I actually hear him chuckling as we load into the Mako. Even Alenko doesn't gripe that much and he's a human. He is using the full harness rig, though, and I see him triple checking the buckles. He even straps on his helmet with the visor sealed. I see Shepard roll her eyes at him. "The atmosphere is earth normal, Kaidan," she mutters. He responds with a nod and a brief "ma'am" and checks the harness again. What a baby.  
  
Thirty seconds into the mission I realize the turian was actually understating things. "Shepard! What are you doing?" I bellow as the Mako's wheels squeal in protest from the impact of what had to be a hundred meter drop. "It's a short cut!" she yells back. Then, "Wrex? Are-are you _crying_?"


End file.
